


Fingers On My Buttons

by poisonivory



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dildos, Hand Jobs, Jason Todd's Terrible Life Choices, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: Jason's family may not approve, but Jason's happy with the career he's built for himself as a porn star - especially when he gets a chance to film with his childhood crush, andespeciallywhen on-screen chemistry turns into blossoming romance. That is, if Jason's secrets don't ruin things with Roy before they even get started.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 35
Kudos: 166





	Fingers On My Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Content Note: That Underage tag is because Roy does solo camming at age 17 (don't do this, kids) and Jason watches it at age 13; masturbation is implied but not depicted for both of them. No one is coerced at any point or touched by an adult until they are also adults and all the sex work is consensual, but if this isn't your thing, no worries, I will see you next time!
> 
> Thanks to [mizzmarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzmarvel/pseuds/mizzmarvel) for the beta! Title is from Little Mix's "Touch."

Jason double checked to make sure his bedroom door was locked and turned off the light. It was after midnight, but both Bruce and Dick were night owls, and they had a habit of wandering the manor and knocking on his door if they saw his light on after he was supposed to be asleep.

He got into bed, opened his laptop, and plugged in his headphones. Navigating to the website he wanted brought up a request for a password to get past the parental controls, which he’d expected. Luckily, Bruce was a total _grownup_ about passwords—he always used the same ones for everything and they were always just words that were easy to guess, maybe with a number added. Sure enough, “martha1” got him through. “Come on, Bruce,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

A box popped up on his screen, asking him to confirm that he was over 18. He rounded up five years and clicked “Yes.”

The next screen made him pause and drum his nails on his laptop next to the touchpad. “Gay or Straight?” the website wanted to know.

So did Jason.

Finally he clicked “Both”—which didn’t even make _sense_ , the word was “bisexual,” even he knew that—and the screen filled with thumbnails of people doing...wow, a lot of things. In a _lot_ of different combinations. Down the side of the screen was a list of categories: _Amateur, Anal, Bareback, BBW, BDSM…_ He wasn’t totally clear on what all the initials stood for, and there were some further down on the list that he couldn’t even begin to guess at.

He shot a nervous glance at the locked door, feeling a little overwhelmed. He’d mostly wanted to see if he could even _get_ to the site, which he had. Now that he was here, he wasn’t totally sure what to do with it. He could just click out and go to sleep, but that felt too babyish to even consider.

The top of the page had a few other links, including “Store” and “Live” and “Cams.” Jason clicked on “Cams,” just to see.

Another grid of thumbnails filled the screen. This looked less polished than the first page; these were headshots of people by themselves, on what were clearly webcams or phone cameras. Well, not entirely headshots, because that camera was focused on a dick, and _that_ one was right up between a girl’s legs…

Jason was glad there was no one here to see him blush.

He scrolled through the thumbnails. These weren’t porn stars, these were just...people. Did regular people just pick up a camera and turn it on and do sex stuff in front of it for thousands of other people to see? Why would anyone _do_ that?

Suddenly he stopped scrolling, staring at one thumbnail in particular. A guy with his shirt off, smiling at the camera. It was a little grainy, which was probably why he looked familiar, features blurred until they were generic. There was _no way…_

Jason’s finger clicked on the video without him telling it to.

“...trying to figure out what to do with myself,” said Roy Harper, Dick’s best friend, settling back against his pillows, wearing nothing but boxers. “My guardian’s out of town again all weekend and a guy gets lonely in this big empty house. But I bet you all have some ideas, right?”

“Holy shit,” Jason said out loud, then glanced at his door again. He wasn’t supposed to curse.

He also wasn’t supposed to be watching porn, and he was almost positive Roy wasn’t supposed to be _doing_ porn! Because that was _definitely_ Roy, his foster brother’s friend, with his carroty hair falling into his eyes and his easy smile. Roy, who’d spent a whole afternoon last summer chucking Jason into the deep end of the pool until he laughed so hard he snorted water up his nose. Roy, who’d been over at their house just last weekend bumming around with Dick and eating everything in the fridge and letting Jason play Mario Kart with them.

And now he was rubbing himself through his boxers and talking to the camera like he was flirting with it.

“See, here’s the thing,” Roy said. “I know you guys already know this, but my guardian’s loaded. And he _never_ checks the statement on the credit card he gave me. Which means I can buy myself shiny new things to keep myself entertained. Actually, I just got a new package today.”

He got up on his knees and bent over, reaching for something off of the bed. It meant the camera was focused on his butt, which...Jason had never thought very hard about butts before, but the people on the first page of the site had been doing a _lot_ of things with theirs, and suddenly it felt weird to be seeing Roy’s this close, even when it was covered.

Roy looked over his shoulder, as if he’d just realized where he’d placed the camera. Or really, as if he was _pretending_ he’d just realized where he’d placed the camera. “Not yet,” he said, and winked.

Jason’s heart pounded in his chest.

This was...Jason was pretty sure this wasn’t okay. Dick had only just turned seventeen this month, and Jason didn’t know when Roy’s birthday was but he knew Roy was a junior, like Dick, which meant there was no _way_ he could be eighteen. And you weren’t allowed to do this stuff if you were underage, right? There were, like, laws and things.

Oh god, could Jason get in trouble for watching this? Well, of course he could, Bruce and Alfred would kill him, but like _legal_ trouble. Probably not, he was only thirteen, but maybe it was better to be safe than sorry. He moved the cursor to exit out of the window.

He didn’t click it.

On screen, Roy was taking something out of the box, like a shiny cylinder maybe as big around as a quarter. “I know, I know, like I need another vibrator,” he said. “But guys, I wear them out.”

Jason was still trying to puzzle out what that meant when Roy took out a second item that was—god, it was just a _penis_ , except it was firetruck red and _huge_. What was Roy even supposed to do with that?

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Roy asked, stroking it like a cat. “And my favorite color, even. And finally...” He pulled out something that looked kind of like an ace on a playing card but in three dimensions, teardrop-shaped with a sort of stem coming out of the fat end. “My first plug! I’m so excited.”

He lined them all up in front of him so that the camera could capture all three, plus Roy himself, then sat back again. “So I’m gonna get myself ready,” he said, “and you guys tell me which one you want me to put inside myself first.”

Jason stared. Roy’s hand dropped back to his crotch, and even with his boxers still on, it was clear that he was hard.

So was Jason, he realized belatedly.

He watched Roy’s hand move for a minute, then got out of bed. Dragging his desk chair across the room, he wedged it under the doorknob, then slipped under the covers and turned his attention back to the screen, his volume down as low as it could go while still being audible through his headphones.

Better to be safe than sorry.

*

_Ten Years Later_

“Did you get my email?” Jason’s agent Natalia asked him when he answered the phone.

Jason flopped onto his couch. “Yes, I got your email.”

“Did you _read_ my email?”

“Yes, I read your email,” Jason said, reaching for the laptop on his coffee table.

“Liar,” she said without heat. “Listen, the studio’s really up my ass about this. I’ve been holding them off, but I’m gonna need to give them an answer soon.”

“Wait. Is this still about…?”

“Yeah, kid,” she said. “Speaking up ‘up my ass.’ They want you to bottom, and they want it soon.”

Jason sighed. There were perks to being one of the rising stars in the gay porn industry, of course. His very nice house in Calabasas—which he had paid for _without_ any help from Bruce, thank you very much—was proof of that. But the more popular he got, the more punishing the schedule was, and the more Brave X Bold Adult Entertainment had been leaning on him to do things he wasn’t particularly interested in doing, like bottoming.

Oh, he’d bottomed before, but never on camera. He even liked it, with the right person. But it always made him feel vulnerable, and he didn’t necessarily want that captured on film.

“I thought my whole thing was power top?” Jason asked, scrolling through his unread emails. He didn’t bother to open the one from Natalia, since they were already talking about its contents. He also ignored the ones from Dick and Alfred; he could read those later. Instead, he clicked on the cheesy monthly newsletter from BXB; it wouldn’t take so much brainpower that he couldn’t keep talking while he skimmed it.

“That’s why they want it,” Natalia said. “The novelty. Variety is the spice of life, Jay. And they are offering a _lot_ of money for said variety.”

“And who exactly is supposed to be plowing my virgin fields?” Jason asked, earning a wry snort from Natalia.

“They floated a couple of names, but no one they’re really leaning towards. If there’s someone you’ve had your eye on, I can certainly ask.”

Jason opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He’d been scrolling through the newsletter and gotten to a section highlighting new performers who had just signed to BXB, each with a headshot and a name. Most of them were generically handsome nobodies, but one name and face were familiar. _Very_ familiar.

“Jay? You still there?”

Jason cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I’m here.”

“So what do you want me to tell them?”

Jason looked at the ceiling, then back down at the headshot smiling out of his email inbox. “Tell them I’ll do it,” he said. “For double my usual rate for topping. And tell them to get me Roy Harper.”

*

Jason had never told anyone about Roy’s cam. He hadn’t even been able to bring himself to bookmark the link, although that didn’t stop him from checking it regularly over the next few months, trapped in a vortex of shame and confused arousal and morbid fascination. Whenever Roy came over to hang out with Dick, Jason fled to his room, face flaming. Even being around Dick was awkward, when Jason was full of this secret about Dick’s friend that he couldn’t bring himself to share, wasn’t even sure if he _should_ share.

And then, suddenly, the feed stopped updating, and Roy stopped coming over. Jason was never sure exactly what had happened, since Bruce and Dick were careful not to discuss it in his presence, but what he gathered from eavesdropping was that Roy’s guardian had found out about the cam and made him stop. And then _everyone_ had found out about it, which made Jason feel exposed and raw all the time, even though it wasn’t his secrets on display, not really.

The scandal blazed through Bruce’s hoity-toity social circles and Dick’s friend group, and by the time the smoke cleared, Dick and Roy didn’t seem to be friends anymore. Dick didn’t seem to be _mad_ about it, just sad, but Jason couldn’t bring himself to even mention Roy’s name, and so he’d never really known how Dick felt about the whole thing.

Roy might have been persona non grata at Wayne Manor, but he’d retained a starring role in Jason’s private fantasies for the next couple of years, at least until Jason started kissing people his own age and figuring out what he liked in real life. He’d heard through the grapevine that Roy had moved out and started camming again after he’d turned eighteen, that he’d stopped, that he’d started doing actual professional porn, that he was heading down some ominous road to ruin.

But by then Jason had been dealing with his own issues.

He could acknowledge, in retrospect, that he hadn’t coped very well with Bruce adopting Tim. It had been an act of kindness after Tim’s father had died so horribly, but all Jason could see was that he was being replaced with a better son, a smarter one, one born to the world of wealth and privilege that Jason had never felt completely comfortable in.

It had started with attitude problems, slipping grades, picking fights with Bruce and Dick and even Alfred, bullying Tim mercilessly. Then cutting school, smoking, “borrowing” the various cars and returning them in less-than-pristine condition. He was brought home by the police a few times, which only encouraged his escalating ploys for attention.

The cagefighting...that had probably been the nadir. But Jason didn’t like to think about those days: the drunken haze of them, the drawn look on Bruce’s face when he inevitably ended up in the hospital, and the way that knowing how much Bruce cared didn’t actually fix anything.

By the time he turned eighteen, all he wanted to do was get as far away from Bruce and his two perfect brothers and the constant fighting as possible, and so he found himself in California, living a bit too wild and pretending he liked it. It had been a girlfriend who convinced him to make a sex tape, and _her_ girlfriend who’d introduced him to some people at Vertigo Studios, an artsy-fartsy feminist queer porn production company. They paid well, and he didn’t want to ask Bruce for money, and it wasn’t like he didn’t _like_ sex…

Natalia had snatched him up from the laidback environment of Vertigo about a year in and brought him to Brave X Bold with the promise of a much higher profile and considerably more money. She’d been right. Of course, he’d been pigeonholed into gay porn thanks to the industry’s ridiculous hangups, but it was just work; he could date any gender he liked in his private life.

And he knew, because now he was _in_ the industry, that Roy Harper was still working, despite several retirements that hadn’t taken. Roy never attended events or conventions, so they’d never run into each other, but he had a reputation for being affable and easygoing, a consummate professional.

And now he was working for BXB, which meant that their paths would have to cross sooner or later, even if they didn’t do this film together. Jason wasn’t totally sure how he felt about that.

But he hoped Natalia got back to him quickly.

*

Natalia’s text came the next day: _Got you the doubled rate and Harper. Shoot’s on Friday. Make sure you look pretty!_

Jason read it, then put his phone down and walked aimlessly around his house. Picked up a book, put it down. Read the text again. Went into his personal gym and ran three hard miles on the treadmill. Made a smoothie. Read the text a third time while he drank it. Took a shower and pulled on clean underwear and a T-shirt.

Then he sat down on his bed, switched from his text messages to his internet browser, and googled “Roy Harper.”

The expected results popped up: a Wikipedia page, reviews of some of his films, forum posts. No social media, except for an OnlyFans profile. Jason had never bothered to look into OnlyFans for himself—it mostly just seemed like a lot of extra work—but he knew plenty of performers who used it, either to supplement their income or because they liked having complete control of the contents.

Jason clicked on Roy’s profile. The site informed him that he needed an account, and he rolled his eyes and made up a generic username and password.

Then it told him that it would cost him thirty dollars a month to view Roy’s content. “Fucking highway robbery,” he muttered, even as his fingers typed in his credit card information seemingly indepedently of his brain.

And there was Roy, laughing into the camera, flushed and sweaty and clearly post-workout, the camera angled to include his abs and a glimpse of red hair at the waistband of his shorts. He looked...like an _adult_. He’d always seemed so much older and more grownup to Jason, like Dick, but comparing this presumably recent picture to his memories, Jason realized anew how incredibly young Roy had been when he’d first started camming.

This Roy, though, was unquestionably _grown_ , tall and broad, his squared-off jaw dusted with stubble. His hair was still dark red, buzzed short instead of flopping across his forehead the way it used to. He was in fantastic shape, which was sort of a requirement for male performers who weren’t bears, but even though Jason saw—and fucked—supremely fit men every time he went to work, he still found his eyes lingering on the cut of Roy’s hips, the way his intricate tattoos highlighted his sculpted arms and shoulders.

He scrolled to the next picture. Roy in bed, lying on his stomach on a thick white comforter with the camera held in front of him. The foreshortened angle showed a sliver of back and then the curve of his ass, somehow intimate and coy despite the fact that Jason had paid for this.

The next picture was an arty full nude, black-and-white and clearly a studio photo. It could have hung in a gallery, if Roy’s dick hadn’t been hard. Even then, it felt less like porn and more like serious photography.

There were videos, too. Jason clicked on the most recent one—and suddenly he felt thirteen and overwhelmed again, because Roy was sitting on his bed in his boxers and talking to the camera, and it was all Jason could do not to get up and lock the door in case Bruce or Dick wandered in from the other side of the country.

“Hello, beautiful subscribers,” Roy said. “It’s a new month, and you know what that means: I get to review a toy and see if it gets added to the arsenal.” He reached forward and moved the camera to the side, showing off a large shelving unit full of neatly displayed toys: dildos, vibrators, plugs, beads, sleeves, a few other things that Jason didn’t get a good look at before Roy put the camera back in its original position.

“Now I know y’all wanted to see me take that fucking machine, but it’s still on back order,” Roy said. “I know, I know. I’m impatient too. But I did pick out something nice to make up for the delay. And I mean _really_ nice.”

He held up—Jason let out an involuntary snort of laughter—an actual golden buttplug. The design was sleek and futuristic, with a gentle curve to it and a ring base.

“Ta da!” Roy said. “Isn’t it ridiculous? It’s from the Goldstar line, _obviously_ , and I should note that they sent this to me for free in exchange for an honest review, so thank you, Goldstar, for thinking of me and my ass. And yes, to answer your question, it is real gold. For your butt! What a good use of our planet’s precious resources.”

He held the plug closer to the camera, turning it to show it off from every angle. “Not gonna lie, this thing is gorgeous,” he said. “Nice and heavy, too. You know I like really being able to _feel_ it. But wait, there’s more!” He held up something in his other hand. “It comes with _matching cufflinks_. Yes, really! Look, they have little dicks on them! Ejaculating stars! For all of your _really_ fancy events.”

Roy angled the cufflinks so that the camera could pick up the engraving. Jason found himself laughing out loud, both at how very stupid this product was and how clearly delighted Roy was with said stupidity.

“But wait, there’s _even more!_ ” Roy said, setting the cufflinks aside and holding up...a remote. He clicked it, and the plug, still in his other hand, starting vibrating audibly.

“Yes, my friends,” Roy said. “This year when you get ready for the annual Wayne Gala, you can stick this little beauty up your keister, put on your ejaculating star cufflinks, hand the remote to your date, and let _them _decide if you can make it through the salad course before you ruin your tuxedo pants.”__

__Jason stopped laughing. The Wayne Gala was a huge affair every year, and it would have been normal for anyone to use it as an example of a fancy event in a joke about vibrating gold anal plugs, whether or not they had once been friends with Bruce Wayne’s oldest son. But Jason had _been_ to the Wayne Gala, could go any time he felt like eating humble pie and asking for an invite, and suddenly he couldn’t help imagining himself there, holding that remote under the table. Clicking it on and watching the color build in Roy’s cheeks until he finally showed a little mercy and turned it off—for a moment. Listening to Roy faltering through small talk and being the only one who knew the reason behind his stammer._ _

___Fuck._ _ _

__“It’s apparently got seven different vibration modes and can be synced to an app, in case you want to use it for your more elite phone sex outings,” Roy went on. “I mean, honestly? I joke, but that’s kind of cool. My first vibrator, I had to get out of bed and wind it like a Model-T Ford.” He gave the camera a crooked grin. “Maybe we can figure out a way you can control it via the cam. Then I can _really_ put myself in your hands.”_ _

__Jason shifted on the bed._ _

__“And speaking of which, you didn’t come here to listen to me talk. I mean, maybe you did, no judgment, but I can’t review this toy just by looking at it, can I?” Roy set the plug aside and shifted onto his knees, then eased his boxers down and off._ _

__Again, Jason had the feeling of being thirteen again, of seeing something alluring and overwhelming and _forbidden_. It was ridiculous—Jason had sex with people on camera for a living—but Roy’s bare body, his muscular thighs and half-hard dick, they all made Jason feel flushed and guilty and excited. He swallowed and shifted his position again._ _

__Roy settled back against the pillows, stroking himself lazily. His old cams had been sort of grainy and often at awkward angles, but apparently nearly a decade in the porn industry had taught him a few things. However he had the camera propped up made him look long and lean and graceful, with none of the stunted foreshortening that could happen when looking straight up through a performer’s legs._ _

__Jason had only been planning on seeing what Roy’s content was, not actually watching any of it, but somehow he was suddenly seven minutes into this video and Roy was pushing two lubed-up fingers into himself. Jason realized he was palming himself through his shorts and let out a disgusted noise. This was _embarrassing_. He was a professional, this should not be turning him on._ _

__And yet he kept watching as Roy stretched himself open, as he eased the gleaming gold plug inside, and professional or no, the little noise Roy let out as the plug hit its widest point had Jason shoving his shorts down and wrapping a hand around himself. Roy pushed the plug the rest of the way in and just breathed for a minute, and Jason knew—or suspected, at least—that he was mostly playing it up for the camera, but for a minute he wanted to be the one reaching out to soothe the fine tremble in Roy’s inner thighs._ _

__“Okay,” Roy said finally. “That’s...that’s a nice stretch.” He reached back down and eased the plug out partway, hitting that widest part again, then pushed it back in. He did this a few times, and the way his hole gave around the plug nearly had Jason switching apps to text Natalia and tell her he _needed_ to top in this film, sorry, forget the money, forget everything but Jason’s dick getting in that ass as soon as humanly goddamn possible._ _

__Not that Roy’s dick wasn’t extremely nice to look at too, Jason had to acknowledge as Roy slid the plug home again and gave himself a few slow strokes. Roy’s eyes had closed but they cracked open again now, hazy and aroused. The camera was too far from his face for the color to be visible, but Jason remembered they were blue._ _

__“It’s _surprisingly_ heavy,” Roy said. “Feels heavier than it did in my hand. You’re not gonna forget this is in you. And that curve is just…” He bottomed out into his fist. “...perfect.”_ _

__Jason slid lower on the bed, his hand moving faster. He was leaking already, and most of this video so far had just been Roy making fun of a set of cufflinks. _God.__ _

__Roy’s free hand fumbled across the mattress until it closed on something. He held up the remote with a wicked smile that had Jason’s dick jumping in his hand, and hit the button._ _

__The vibrations were _loud_ , even inside Roy’s body—no way was this actually the kind of toy you could take in public. Not that Jason cared about Goldstar’s potentially misleading advertising when Roy’s spine was arching like that._ _

__“Hh… _fuck_ ,” Roy managed, his hips undulating like he was riding an imaginary cock. “That’s...okay, yeah, that’s intense. Fuck.” He hit the button again and the sound of the vibrations changed, from one loud buzz to staccato bursts. Another click and the bursts got faster._ _

__Jason’s hand sped up again in turn, squeezing a little tighter as he watched Roy’s hips twitch, watched his dick bob against his stomach every time he arched into nothing. Roy cycled through the different modes until he hit something that started quiet and built in intensity, then sank back down to quiet again in unrelenting waves. His expression went softer and a bit blissed-out._ _

__“ _Yeah_ ,” he said, and the breathiness of it had Jason’s hips twitching upwards. “Yeah, that’s the one. God _damn_.” He dropped the remote and reached for his dick. “ _Fuck_ that feels really good—”_ _

__...and Jason came. Faster and harder than could remember coming by himself in...shit, he couldn’t remember._ _

__Maybe since the last time he watched Roy Harper touch himself on camera._ _

__His phone slewed sideways as he slid the rest of the way down the bed until he was horizontal. He propped it back up and watched the rest of the video through heavy-lidded eyes. Roy made a meal of it, stroking himself with the kind of teasing touches that would have driven Jason crazy, cycling through the modes again, giving the fans their money’s worth. Jason was half hard again by the time Roy finally came, and he decided not to wonder how many of the desperate sounds out of Roy’s lips were for the camera and how many were what he sounded like when he really let go._ _

__He also didn’t let himself wonder how genuine the sleepy, satisfied expression on Roy’s face was after he turned off the vibrations, caught his breath, and then propped himself up on his elbows to smile at the camera. “That’s gonna be a nine out of ten for sure. _Thank_ you, Goldstar, and thank you for watching,” he said with a quick wink, and the video faded to black._ _

__Jason closed the app and looked down at his sticky hand and come-stained T-shirt._ _

__Friday couldn’t arrive soon enough._ _

__*_ _

__Jason didn’t get nervous before shoots, hadn’t gotten nervous since long before he’d signed with BXB. It was just work—work he enjoyed, sure, but nothing to get excited about, except in the very specific and euphemistic sense of the word._ _

__Which was why his heart was absolutely _not_ beating out of his chest as he drove to the studio on Friday morning. His hands were _not_ sweaty on the steering wheel, and his face, when he glanced in the rearview mirror, wasn’t at all flushed._ _

__Really._ _

__He parked and took one last look at himself in the mirror before getting out of the car. Aside from the slightly pink cheeks—that he _didn’t_ have—he wasn’t mad at what he saw. He usually didn’t think about how he looked more than he had to. He knew he was attractive—people _did_ pay to watch him get naked, after all—and he kept to his diet and his exercise regime and the fairly extensive grooming one did when one had a camera two inches from one’s ass a couple times a week, but he wasn’t in love with his reflection like plenty of performers he knew._ _

__But he’d spent all weekend comparing how he looked now to how he’d looked at thirteen. Underfed and scrawny, still shaking off the effects of a malnourished childhood. All eyes and elbows and hair he had no idea what to do with._ _

__Dick would have called it a glow-up, which was part of why Jason kept the relentlessly upbeat phone calls with Dick to a minimum. Still, Jason couldn’t help looking forward to the surprise on Roy’s face when he recognized him. Just call him the Cinderella of the adult film industry._ _

__He greeted the security guard on his way in and made his way to the dressing rooms. Waved to the various makeup artists and lighting grips and personal assistants he passed on the way. Didn’t whistle, even though he kind of really wanted to._ _

__He reached the dressing room area, which was honestly a stupid name for it, considering that costuming here consisted of T-shirts and too-loose jeans to be coyly slipped out of if you were playing straight bait, and the occasional tearaway firefighter’s uniform. The dressing rooms themselves were just small rooms about the size of a walk-in closet that performers could duck into for a modicum of privacy to change and prep before going back out and taking three dicks at once or whatever. There was also a shared lounge with a couple of couches and whatever craft services had provided that day._ _

__And there was Roy Harper, standing at the craft services table, contemplating a chafing dish full of mini waffles. _Shit_ , he was even hotter in person._ _

__Jason cleared his throat. “Hey.”_ _

__Roy glanced up and then gave him a bright smile, the smile Jason remembered from his visits to Wayne Manor so many years ago. “Hey! Jay Peters, right?”_ _

__He put his plate down and approached Jason, holding his hand out. He was an inch or two shorter than Jason, which was weird—Jason always remembered looking up at him—and possibly a bit broader in the shoulders, though leaner through the hips and thighs. His Jimi Hendrix T-shirt was tight around his biceps and there was a spray of freckles across the bridge of his nose._ _

__Jason shook the offered hand and gave Roy his wickedest smile. “Well, that’s what it says in the credits, at least, but…”_ _

__He waited for it—the flash of recognition, the moment Roy realized who he was, and more importantly, who he’d become. The moment the star of his adolescent fantasies realized just how grown up he was now._ _

__But Roy just kept smiling. “I’m Roy. Well, obviously. It’s nice to meet you.”_ _

__He clearly had absolutely no idea who Jason was._ _

__Jason’s stomach plummeted. He hadn’t thought out what he would do if Roy didn’t recognize him. Admittedly, he hadn’t thought out what he would do if Roy _did_ recognize him, but it had been a scenario he’d been much more interested in winging._ _

__Now he just felt like an idiot. Of _course_ Roy hadn’t recognized him. Just because Roy had been the start of Jason’s bisexual awakening didn’t mean he’d spent a single second thinking about Jason since he’d stopped being friends with Dick. And Jason looked significantly different now than he had at thirteen. That had been the whole _point_._ _

__A hot flush crawled up the back of his neck. What exactly had he been thinking here? What was his plan?_ _

__Oh god, Roy was going to fuck his ass on camera in like twenty minutes._ _

__“Uh...you okay?” Roy asked, and Jay realized that he’d been standing there staring at Roy in probably visible horror._ _

___Get it the fuck together, Todd,_ he told himself sternly, and dragged his smile back from wherever it had fled. “Yeah, sorry, just spaced for a minute. Probably the heat.” It was fucking freezing in the air conditioned room. “It’s nice to meet you too.”_ _

__Roy’s concern faded, replaced with his previous friendly expression—or, no, was that a hint of flirtatiousness? Jason couldn’t even tell anymore. “So, I hear I have you to thank for this gig, which I have to admit is very flattering. Any particular reason you wanted to work together?”_ _

__Jesus _fucking_ Christ. Jason opened his mouth—_ _

__“There’s my beautiful boy!” Natalia called from behind him, saving him from whatever he had been about to say._ _

__“Hi, Natalia,” he said instead as she came up beside him, latching onto the opportunity to make introductions like a lifeline. “Roy, this is my agent, Natalia Knight. Nat, this is Roy Harper.”_ _

__As Natalia and Roy exchanged the usual pleasantries, a production assistant stuck his head into the room and informed them that they had to be on set in ten minutes. “That’s my cue,” Jason said, jumping on the opportunity to flee. “Uh...see you in ten?”_ _

__“Looking forward to it,” Roy said, and winked._ _

__Oh _god_._ _

__Once he was safe in his dressing room, Jason closed his eyes and cursed quietly for a good thirty seconds before he got ahold of himself. Okay. This was happening. Roy didn’t know who he was, and was not likely to suddenly realize any time soon._ _

__So what now? Should Jason just bail on the shoot? Natalia would kill him if he did, and BXB wouldn’t be thrilled, especially after he’d already resisted bottoming for so long. Plus, he’d still need to come up with something to tell Roy._ _

__Maybe he should just tell him the truth. But how much of the truth? That they’d met before? That he was Dick Grayson’s brother? That he’d watched Roy’s feed when they were both way too young? Every explanation sounded crazier—and frankly, creepier—than the last._ _

__And after all, what difference would it make? They weren’t making love here. It was a job. Jason wouldn’t have felt the need to go into their history if they were cubicle neighbors or baristas in the same cafe. This shouldn’t be any different._ _

__Yeah, right._ _

__Either way, Jason needed to get over it and get ready—he needed to be prepped, erect, and on set in about seven minutes. He sighed and reached for the lube on the dressing table._ _

__And if he thought about Roy in that too-tight T-shirt while he stroked himself to hardness, well, that was nobody’s business but his own._ _

__*_ _

__“So you’ve never bottomed before?” Roy asked._ _

__“No, but I heard it can feel really good,” Jason said. He hated this part, the “sitting on the couch reading the terrible script” part. He was no actor, and it didn’t help that the dialogue was always clumsy and terrible. Roy seemed relaxed and charming, or at least amused by the script, but Jason felt like he’d been carved out of wood._ _

__“I could show you, if you want,” Roy offered. Well, at least he wasn’t a good actor either._ _

__Jason shrugged. “Yeah, okay.”_ _

__The script called for a kiss, so he moved in and met Roy halfway, his heart pounding hard enough that he worried the boom mic would pick it up. Roy’s lips were soft, and his tongue had the artificially minty taste of gum clinging to it, and Jason brought his hands up to cup Roy’s face as he set himself the task of memorizing absolutely everything about Roy’s mouth on his…_ _

__“Cut!”_ _

__Roy pulled away and Jason blinked owlishly at the director, Harvey. “Huh?”_ _

__“Move your hands, Jay, you’re blocking Roy’s face.”_ _

__Oh, right, there were other people here and they were filming this. Shit._ _

__They ran through the dialogue again. This time, Jason remembered to keep his hands on Roy’s arms, which was no hardship, given the intriguing strength of the muscle beneath his fingers. He broke after a minute to tug his shirt off while Roy followed suit, then dove back into the kiss._ _

__Roy’s hand dropped to Jason’s lap. Jason knew it was in accordance with the script’s loose blocking, but he still jolted at the touch, a little shuddery gasp escaping him. Roy stroking him through the rough denim of his jeans wasn’t entirely _comfortable_ , since he wasn’t wearing underwear, but it was still _Roy Harper’s_ hand on him, and god, if his thirteen-year-old self could see him now._ _

__It was better when he rose up on his knees and Roy unbuttoned his fly, his hands dipping under the waistband of Jason’s jeans to curve over his ass before pushing his jeans down to mid-thigh. Jason ignored the camera zooming in to pan across his ass in favor of concentrating on Roy’s strong hands on him, stroking and squeezing, his mouth still hot on Jason’s._ _

__Once the crew had gotten their shot, Harvey signaled them to move on. Jason pulled away from Roy’s mouth and sat back on his heels. “Gonna fuck me now?” he asked._ _

__“In a minute,” Roy said. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his dick, then leaned back against the couch. “Get it wet first.”_ _

__It was a terrible fucking line, but Jason thought it might have made him go to his knees on the floor in front of Roy even if the script hadn’t called for it. Roy was hard and flushed, not the biggest Jason had ever taken but close to it, and the scent of him made Jason’s mouth water._ _

__He would have liked to take his time, to see what reactions he could tease out of Roy, but that didn’t play well on camera, and besides, this wasn’t the main event. Which was a damn shame, Jason thought, because a dick as nice as Roy’s deserved to be sucked _properly_. Still, he knew his job, and so he dove down onto Roy with no preamble, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, watching Roy’s reaction from beneath his lashes._ _

__And it was worth watching. The way Roy tossed his head back and groaned might have been real or it might have been for the cameras, but either way he was gorgeous. The pulse of precome on Jason’s tongue, though— _that_ wasn’t acting, and fuck if it didn’t have Jason moaning around Roy’s dick. _He_ had done that._ _

__Jason hadn’t gotten nearly enough when another signal from Harvey had Roy sinking a fist into Jason’s hair and pulling him back. “Enough,” he said. “I want your ass now. You gonna give it to me?”_ _

__“Yeah, fuck me,” Jason said, blinking hazily up at him, his own dick aching._ _

__“Good. Get on the bed.”_ _

__“Cut!” Harvey called. “All right, let’s move to the bed setup. Come on, we’re burning daylight here!”_ _

__Roy let go of Jason’s hair, smoothing a hand over his head like an apology. “You okay?” he asked. He was smiling, the domineering top suddenly replaced with the friendly guy from the craft services table. Jason felt a little dizzied by the sudden switch. “I didn’t pull too hard, did it?”_ _

__“No, I liked it,” Jason said. Shit. “I mean, I love getting my hair pulled.” Not better! “Uh, I mean, you’re fine.”_ _

__Roy’s smile went a little crooked, the mischievous tilt that had been driving Jason crazy since middle school. “Good to know,” he said, and was _that_ flirting? Jason could usually tell when people were flirting with him, what was _wrong_ with him today?_ _

__Roy stood up, shucked off his jeans—it really was unfair of him to look even better naked in person than he did on camera—and held out his hands to help Jason to his feet. “You are really good at that, by the way,” he said. “I was a little worried I was going to come too quickly, which probably wouldn’t go over well at my first BXB shoot. Can you try to be a little less hot so I don’t get fired?”_ _

__Okay, yeah, that was flirting._ _

__“I’ll make you a deal,” Jason said, hoping he looked very cool and casual and not like he was about to go into cardiac arrest. “If I make you come before you’re supposed to, I’ll be your personal fluffer to get you ready for the next take.”_ _

__God, that smile was going to kill him. “That is a very good deal,” Roy said as they walked across the soundstage to the fake bedroom set. “Oh, hey, I wanted to ask but I didn’t get a chance in the dressing area.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Jason said, trying for a neutral expression and hoping Roy wasn’t going to ask why Jason had requested him again. He still didn’t have an answer that didn’t sound creepy._ _

__“I know the whole idea behind this film is that you’ve never bottomed on camera, but what about off camera?” Roy asked, and Jason relaxed. “I mean, not to pry into your private life, but I want to make sure I’m being as careful as I need to be.”_ _

__It wasn’t unprecedented thoughtfulness—Jason certainly tried never to hurt his costars, and generally speaking a bottom who was obviously in pain wasn’t good entertainment, at least not for the genres BXB specialized in—but Jason still appreciated that Roy had asked. “I like it, but it’s been a while,” he admitted. “Take it easy at first and I’ll let you know when you can go to town?”_ _

__“I can do that,” Roy said. “Harvey’s not gonna give you a hard time if I’m gentle?”_ _

__“Nah, he’s a marshmallow.”_ _

__“Good.” Roy huffed a little laugh. “It’s weird to feel like the new kid, considering I’m like a senior citizen of porn.”_ _

__“You’re twenty-seven, that’s hardly one foot in the grave,” Jason said, rolling his eyes._ _

__Roy’s eyebrows went up. “Wow, you really did your research, huh?”_ _

__Shit. Most porn stars’ ages weren’t particularly easy to find online, since there was such a narrow range between being too young and too old. Jay Peters’s was certainly nowhere on the internet. Roy’s was probably a bit easier to dig up, given that he performed under his real name and his underage streaming wasn’t exactly a secret, but of course that wasn’t why Jason had known it without having to think. Not that Jason had been doing much thinking at all lately, apparently._ _

__Luckily, Harvey saved him again. “Hey, would you two lovebirds quit fucking around and start fucking around?” he asked._ _

__“Sorry, Harv,” Jason said, giving Roy a completely insincere apologetic shrug and climbing onto the bed. Roy accepted a condom from a production assistant, opened it, and rolled it on, then followed him._ _

__The cameras started rolling again, and Roy switched back into character, catching Jason up in a bruising kiss before settling between his legs. He hooked his hands under Jason’s spread thighs and dragged him closer, pulling him across the mattress like he weighed nothing. It was a move Jason had always enjoyed, and never more than now._ _

__“Yeah, fuck me,” he said again, arching his hips up. At least the dialogue was always easy to remember._ _

__Roy took a moment to slick himself up with a magically appearing bottle of lube—actually placed in easy reach by a just off-camera production assistant, to be removed between shots so the brand name didn’t get filmed—and then pressed two of the same slick fingers into Jason, firm but careful._ _

__Jason bit his lip, less at the stretch—he’d had three of his own inside him in his dressing room—and more from the fact that it was _Roy_ touching him, Roy inside him. He knew they’d be running through an assortment of positions today, but he was glad this first one had him on his back so that he could watch Roy: the little furrow of concentration on his brow; the way his lips parted, red and wet from kissing; the flex of his arm as he pumped his fingers inside Jason._ _

__Roy met Jason’s eyes and raised his eyebrow slightly, and Jason gave the tiniest of nods: he was ready. Roy pulled his fingers out, wiped them on the sheets, and lined himself up at Jason’s entrance. Then he slowly pushed in._ _

__The breathy moan Jason let out as he tipped his head back wasn’t entirely for the benefit of the cameras. He hadn’t felt so overwhelmed on set since his first adult films years ago, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he hadn’t bottomed in so long, or because it was being filmed, or because it was _Roy_ , and Jason could now check one of his oldest fantasies off the bucket list. He’d wanted to watch, before, but now he had to close his eyes, to shut everything out except the feeling of Roy pushing inexorably into him, hot and hard and _thick_._ _

__He felt Roy’s balls against his ass, and then Roy’s hand stroking his thigh, a soothing motion. “You okay?” Roy murmured._ _

__Jason opened his eyes and gave Roy a smile he suspected was a bit shaky. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, shifting a little under Roy. “Go ahead.”_ _

__Roy started to move, and this time Jason kept his eyes open so he could watch him: the flush in his cheeks, the way his abs clenched with each thrust forward, his strong hands on Jason’s thighs. He was...god, he was just _beautiful_ , and Jason wished the cameras and production team and Harvey would all just vanish for a minute so he could tell him so._ _

__“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Roy said, back on script. “You like that? Having a nice big cock inside you for the first time?”_ _

__“Yeah, fuck, it feels so good,” Jason said, which was both overstating and wildly understating things, but porn scripts didn’t really allow for a whole lot of nuance._ _

__Roy fucked him slowly at first, as promised, letting Jason get used to the size and the stretch of him, pausing and adding more lube at the slightest hint of discomfort. It didn’t take long for Jason to feel himself relaxing, for the slick slide of Roy inside him to feel _good_ instead of just overwhelming. He reached down and pulled his knees up, exposing himself better for the cameras. For Roy._ _

__“Come on, fuck me,” he said, giving Roy another little nod, and Roy picked up the pace, rocking into him hard and steady. Jason tipped his head back again and just enjoyed it. Roy was long and hard, his hands firm on Jason’s hips, and Jason didn’t have to work for the little moans and grunts of pleasure that fell from his lips._ _

__When Harvey was satisfied, Roy put Jason on his hands and knees and fucked him like that. Jason fisted the sheets, pushed his ass back onto Roy’s cock, and moaned. He missed seeing Roy’s face, but Roy could get deeper like this, could angle towards Jason’s prostate in a way that other positions didn’t necessarily allow and still leave room for the camera. Some guys didn’t bother to make sure it felt good as long as it _looked_ good, but Roy clearly wasn’t one of them, and Jason was reaping the benefits. On his back had been nice, but on his knees had pleasure shivering up his spine with every thrust._ _

__Plus, he suddenly realized, if he wanted to watch Roy fucking him doggy-style, he could just watch the film itself. Jason never bothered to watch his own movies, but that thought pulled an extra-loud groan out of him._ _

__All too soon, Harvey had them switching positions again, with Roy leaning against the headboard and Jason riding him. Jason liked this too, the ache in his thighs notwithstanding; he could look his fill, and Roy’s big hands squeezing and spreading his cheeks for the camera felt even better now than they had on the couch._ _

__“Cut!” Harvey said suddenly, and Jason sank all the way down on Roy’s dick with a startled and slightly embarrassing squeak. “What the hell is going on with the lights? Hang on, boys, we need to fix this shit.”_ _

__Roy gave Jason an amused look and moved his hands off Jason’s ass to a slightly more respectful resting place on his thighs. “It’s always something, right?”_ _

__“Especially with Harvey,” Jason murmured, and Roy laughed._ _

__“You okay?” he asked, nodding towards where he was still deep inside Jason. “Need a break?”_ _

__Jason looked over his shoulder toward whatever they were doing with the lights. “Eh, I don’t think it’ll take long, I’m good. If it winds up being more than a couple minutes, I’ll pull off.”_ _

__The truth was that he liked having Roy inside him in this moment that was really them and not the movie, even with half a dozen other people in the room. He wondered what it would be like to be fucked by this friendly, charming Roy and not the character; the Roy with the easy smile and quick laugh who was so much more like the boy he remembered. Then he had to quickly stop wondering, because he wanted it too badly and was afraid it would show on his face._ _

__“You’re doing pretty well for someone who was worried about coming too quickly earlier,” he said, for lack of anything else to say._ _

__“Looks like I won’t be needing that fluffer after all, huh?” Roy asked, his smile tilting to mischievous again. “Too bad.”_ _

__“Oh, never say never,” Jason said, clenching around him, and Roy gasped._ _

__“Absolutely no fair, it’s hard enough having you here in my lap and not doing anything about it,” Roy said, his thumbs stroking over Jason’s inner thighs._ _

__“Yeah, I can tell,” Jason said, raising an eyebrow meaningfully, and Roy laughed again._ _

__“You’re one to talk,” he said, nodding towards Jason’s erection, which hadn’t flagged in the slightest since they’d stopped moving._ _

__“Can I help it if I’m a professional?”_ _

__Roy was still laughing when Harvey called action again, and Jason took a perverse sort of pride in the fact that it took Roy longer to recover from Jason’s stupid jokes than from Jason going down on him. Too long, in fact—every time their eyes met they both cracked up again, and finally Harvey gave up._ _

__“I don’t know what’s wrong with you two, and I don’t care,” he said. “Fuck him against the headboard until you calm down, and then we’ll get the money shots.”_ _

__Which meant the shoot was almost over, but at least Jason had coming on Roy’s dick to look forward to. He got back onto his knees, gripped the headboard, and moaned as Roy slammed back into him, harder now that he knew what Jason could take and that neither of them had to hold on for much longer._ _

__And oh god, this was good too, Roy fucking him harder and faster, his hands gripping Jason’s hips like he owned them. He’d apparently gotten Jason’s number earlier, because he’d figured out _exactly_ what angle he needed to hit Jason’s prostate and he was abusing it ruthlessly, and there was no acting in the sounds Jason was letting out now. He wasn’t the only one getting loud; he didn’t know how real the little grunts and moans he could hear behind him were, but he was past the point of caring._ _

__Maybe it really had been too long, because Jason had forgotten how much he truly liked this...or maybe it was just Roy, his dick and his hands and his voice, and Jason thought maybe he could come from just this, no reach-around required._ _

__His eyes flew open. Shit. No “maybe” about it—he was _going_ to come from this._ _

__“Stop, stop,” he managed, waving a hand behind him, and Roy immediately halted._ _

__“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked, easing out—Jason gasped involuntarily at the feeling—and crawling around so he could look at Jason’s face._ _

__“What’s wrong, kid?” Harvey asked._ _

__Jason held up a hand and closed his eyes, breathing deeply until he felt less like a stray breeze on his dick would push him over the edge. When he had a little bit more control, he pushed himself upright and opened his eyes._ _

__“Sorry, I’m fine,” he said. “Just got a little too close.”_ _

__Harvey’s eyebrows shot up. “Hands free? We should get you bottoming more, Jay,” he said. “We’ve got enough of this angle anyway. Let’s get set up for the money shot.”_ _

__Jason sat back on his heels and finally looked at Roy, who looked flushed and disheveled and very, very amused._ _

__“Oh, shut up,” Jason said, without any heat._ _

__The grin Roy had not been fighting very hard to hide broke free completely. “And you don’t even have a fluffer on deck to help you out.”_ _

__“Yeah, well, fuck me worse next time,” Jason said, torn between embarrassment and laughter, and ignoring for the moment the fact that it was entirely up to BXB whether there was a next time._ _

__Roy spread his hands. “I’m sorry, I’m always amazing. It’s a curse.”_ _

__“My heart bleeds for you.”_ _

__They ended up back where they’d started—Jason on his back with his legs spread, Roy fucking into him—but this time Jason could reach down and stroke himself. He groaned as he fisted his dick, too long neglected and achingly hard._ _

__“Yeah, come on that cock,” Roy said, and the dialogue was pure porn, but his eyes were still dancing with amusement. Jason watched him, that barely hidden smile and those bright eyes, and for a minute he let himself pretend that they were alone; that they weren’t doing this for a paycheck, that Roy was fucking Jason because he _wanted_ him. That Roy’s crooked smile and gorgeous arms and that _perfect_ dick were Jason’s to take home._ _

__Roy drove in hard and Jason was gone, stomach clenching as he spilled over his fist. He worked himself through it, playing with himself for the benefit of the cameras even as pleasure gave way to oversensitivity._ _

__Well, not entirely for the cameras, because Roy was watching him, and Jason didn’t think the heat in his eyes was entirely for show._ _

__When he let go of himself, Roy pulled out and discarded the condom, then started jacking himself, aiming for Jason’s still mostly hard dick. And Roy Harper jerking himself off—Jason couldn’t count the number of times he’d watched this when he was younger, not to mention the video he’d gotten off to just a few days ago. But god, it was different with Roy’s knees between his thighs, when he could feel the stretch of having had Roy inside him, when he could _smell_ him. It was different with Roy’s eyes still locked on Jason’s, when Jason couldn’t look away. Didn’t _want_ to look away._ _

__When Roy finally came on Jason’s dick and stomach with a low groan, Jason couldn’t help his answering moan. “ _Fuck_ ,” Roy breathed, which wasn’t in the script, and leaned forward to kiss Jason, which was._ _

__Jason kissed him back, letting the camera get those last lingering shots, letting himself get lost in Roy’s mouth, until Harvey’s voice broke through the post-orgasmic glow. “...said cut!”_ _

__Jason pulled away from Roy’s—god, red, _gorgeous_ —mouth and tipped his head back, looking at Harvey upside down. “Hm?”_ _

__“I called cut three times, you saps,” Harvey said. He sounded entertained under his usual show of grumpiness, and the cameraman next to him was definitely laughing. “Now I’d be happy to let you two make out here all afternoon, but we need to change the sheets for the next film. Go neck in the break room or something.”_ _

__“Whoops,” Roy said, giving Jason a sheepish smile, and climbed off of him. “Guess we went a little method.”_ _

__“The price of being classically trained,” Jason agreed, and Roy laughed. Jason loved making him do that._ _

__He sat up, accepted some wet wipes from a PA, and gave himself a preliminary cleanup; he’d have to shower, but this would get the worst of it. Then he shrugged into a robe. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Roy doing the same. Roy looked a little pink, and Jason wondered if it was just from exertion or the same reason Jason was faintly blushing. At least he wasn’t the only one who’d gotten a little too caught up at the end there._ _

__“Hey, uh...thanks for the welcome to BXB,” Roy said as they waved to Harvey and the crew and left the set._ _

__“Yeah, of course,” Jason said. “It was nice working with you.” Possibly the most inane thing he’d ever said, but anything closer to the truth would sound insane. As did every conversational gambit he could think of to keep talking to Roy, to keep him from walking away and out of Jason’s life until the next time BXB saw fit to pair them up again._ _

__“Likewise,” Roy said. He paused as they reached the dressing area, rubbing a hand over his buzz cut. “Can I ask you a sort of random question?”_ _

__Jason tried not to tense visibly. “Sure.”_ _

__“Where do you buy your furniture?”_ _

__Jason blinked. “What?”_ _

__“I told you it was random,” Roy said, laughing a little. “Do you have a local-ish place you like for decent furniture? I need to get something and all of my stuff is old Ikea crap from back when I was broke, or basically stolen from my dad’s house. I have no idea where to look.”_ _

__Jason desperately wanted to ask if the reference to Roy’s dad meant that he had reconciled with his guardian from way back when, but managed to bite it back. “Uh, yeah, I know a couple of places,” he said. “Actually...I mean. I could show you, if you have some free time in the next few days. Or whenever.”_ _

__Smooth._ _

__But the smile spreading over Roy’s face made it worth the fumbling. “That would be great,” he said. “My weekends are usually pretty booked, but how about Monday? And maybe I can buy you a thank-you cup of coffee or something after?”_ _

__“Monday works,” Jason said, trying to keep his own smile to a normal level. “And I drink coffee.”_ _

__“Perfect,” Roy said. “Here, hang on.” He ducked into one of the dressing rooms and re-emerged with a cell phone. “What’s your number?” Jason told him, and Roy typed it in, then typed something else. “Okay, your latest text is from me. We can text, figure out timing and stuff for Monday?”_ _

__“Sounds good,” Jason said._ _

__“Great,” Roy said again. Fuck, that smile was just...perfect. “I’ll see you then, Jay.”_ _

__He disappeared back into the dressing room, and Jason wandered into his own, with a vague sense that he was grinning like an idiot. He’d left his phone on top of his clothes, and he laughed out loud when he saw that Roy’s text consisted of a single eggplant emoji. He texted water droplets back, and then dropped the phone and stretched lazily, tired and fucked out and content with the world. He was pretty sure he’d just made a date with Roy Harper. If only his middle school self could see him now—_ _

__Jason froze, arms still stretched over his head. He’d just made a date with _Roy Harper_. Which meant at some point he’d have to tell Roy his real name._ _

___Shit._ _ _

__*_ _

__He still hadn’t figured out what to do by the time Monday rolled around, even after texting back and forth with Roy to settle on a time and who would drive. He’d been so desperate by Sunday that when Dick texted to say he’d be on the West Coast later that month to look into something at the L.A. branch of Wayne Enterprises and they should hang out, Jason had actually opened the phone app to call his older brother and ask his advice. But the mere thought of how much mortifying explanation that would require—plus how smug Dick would be about being _asked_ , once he finished lecturing Jason—had him shuddering and texting back an upside down smiley face instead before leaving the phone in a different room. On silent._ _

__On Monday, he spent an embarrassing amount of time agonizing over what to wear before driving to the address Roy had texted him. Roy lived in San Fernando proper, on a street so bucolic and quaintly suburban Jason half expected to hear a sitcom theme song playing as he pulled into Roy’s driveway. The house itself was downright _cute_ —nice, certainly, but significantly smaller than Jason’s. Jason decided not to read too much into what that said about either him or Roy._ _

__He got out and rang the doorbell rather than honking the horn, because even if he wasn’t a gentleman, he could still pretend. There was a crash that made him jump, and then a minute later Roy opened the door, looking frazzled._ _

__“Hey, Jay,” he said. “Come on in. Sorry, it’s a bit chaotic here this morning. The babysitter’s running late and it’s thrown everything off.”_ _

__Jason blinked. The _babysitter?_ “Oh,” he said. “Uh...it’s cool. The furniture will keep.”_ _

__He followed Roy into a house that had the sort of pleasing untidiness Jason recognized from other people’s homes and television, the kind Jason had never had himself. Wayne Manor had always been pristine, and his parents’ home before that had been the opposite, despite his mother’s best efforts. Even now, Jason had a cleaning service come in every week to emulate Alfred’s rigorous standards. Somehow it didn’t feel nearly as homey as the basket of laundry on Roy’s couch or the crayon drawings on the fridge._ _

__“Watch it,” Roy warned as they entered the living room. “It’s kind of a Lego minefield in here right now.”_ _

__A little girl who was kneeling on the floor picking up Legos and putting them in a plastic bin with a long-suffering attitude looked up, black hair falling out of messy braids. She was clearly of at least partial Asian heritage, but the spray of freckles across her nose was all Roy._ _

__“How come _I_ have to pick up all the Legos?” she asked._ _

__“Because you’re the one who yeeted them across the room.”_ _

__She wrinkled her nose. “Emi says you’re too old to say yeet.”_ _

__“Emi says a lot of things, like that she’ll be here by eleven,” Roy said. “Come say hi to my friend Jay. Jay, this is my daughter, Lian.”_ _

__Lian stood up and offered Jay her tiny hand in a hilariously businesslike fashion. “Hi, Jay.”_ _

__His daughter. His _daughter_. Jason pushed his stunned bewilderment down and accepted the handshake. “Hi, Lian. Uh...cool Legos.”_ _

__“Want to help me pick them up?” she asked, and that was _definitely_ Roy’s charming smile on a miniature scale._ _

__“Nice try,” Roy said, just as the front door opened and a girl who looked about Tim and Cass’s age stepped inside. “Oh, look who finally made it.”_ _

__“Sorry, I’m sorry,” the girl said. “You know what the traffic’s like getting down here.” Like Lian, she was definitely at least part Asian, but without the resemblance to Roy this time. “Where’s my favorite gremlin?”_ _

__“Emi!” Lian shrieked, and hurled herself at the older girl, who scooped her up and spun her around. “Can we play murder assassins after Daddy leaves?”_ _

__“You know it, kiddo.”_ _

__“Wow, what a fun and normal game you’re teaching my child,” Roy said. “Jay, this is my cousin Emiko. Emiko, this is my friend Jay.”_ _

__“Hey,” Jason said._ _

__Emiko put Lian down and gave Jason an appraising look. “Friend and...colleague?” she asked, her tone a little too knowing. Jason shoved his hands in his pockets and fought a blush. He’d been working in porn for years, he wasn’t about to be thrown off his game by some teenager._ _

__Roy glanced at his wrist, where he wasn’t wearing a watch. “Oh, look at that, it’s none of your business o’ clock. We’ve gotta go. Lian, come give me a kiss goodbye.”_ _

__Lian obediently trotted over and Roy knelt down to give her a kiss on the cheek and a playful squeeze that made her giggle. “I’ll be back before dinner,” he promised._ _

__“You don’t have to be,” she replied. “Emi and me can order a pizza.”_ _

__“Oh, is that right?” Roy asked. “Good to know I won’t be missed.”_ _

__“Yeah, but don’t be back later than nine a.m. tomorrow, Romeo, I have morning classes,” Emiko said, with another one of those knowing smiles. Jason maintained his neutral expression with a struggle._ _

__Roy made a face at her. “I’m telling Ollie to write you out of the will.”_ _

__“Please, we all know it’s going straight to the kid anyway, and she likes me better than you,” she retorted, but she let Roy kiss the top of her head before he walked past her to the door, a bit of easy affection that made Jason feel inexplicably lonely. “Have fun! Nice to meet you, _Jay_.”_ _

__“Uh, you too,” Jason said, ducking his head, and hurried out of the house after Roy._ _

__In Jason’s car, Roy sank down in the passenger seat and put his hands over his face. “Sorry about that,” he said, his voice muffled._ _

__It was the first time Jason had seen him anything less than totally confident, and it made something tight and anxious in his belly release. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I have some embarrassing siblings, too. No, sorry, you said she was your cousin,” he corrected himself._ _

__“Technically she’s my aunt,” Roy said. “Well, my adoptive dad’s half-sister. Saying ‘cousin’ is easier than going into the whole song and dance. But I do have three younger siblings. My family is…” He waved a hand. “...complicated. But it’s nice to have Emi going to college down here, and not just for the babysitting, even if she is a menace. The rest of my family is up in Star City, so at least I’m safe from them.”_ _

__“Mine’s all back east,” Jason said, pulling out of the driveway and racking his brain to try to remember if Roy or Dick had ever mentioned Roy having younger siblings back when they were kids. He didn’t think so, but he hadn’t really paid that much attention to Roy. At least, until he’d suddenly started paying way _too_ much attention._ _

__He headed out of Roy’s neighborhood and towards the highway, giving Roy a sidelong look. “So...a daughter, huh?”_ _

__“Oh, you noticed that?” Roy asked. He looked slightly wary, like Jason might suddenly pull into the shoulder and leave him thumbing for a ride because he had a kid._ _

__“She’s cute,” Jason said, and Roy relaxed visibly. “How old is she?”_ _

__“Just turned seven,” Roy said. Jason did the math quickly in his head and came up with one extremely young dad. Huh. There was almost certainly a story there. “She’s in first grade but they’re thinking of starting her in third next September. She’s really smart.”_ _

__Jason smiled. “Yeah, I noticed her trying to con me into cleaning up her mess. That’s a third grade level scam for sure.”_ _

__“Oh, she’s as sneaky as they come.” Roy rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen, I swear I didn’t mean for this to be some kind of secret test. Like, surprise! I have a kid and she’s right here! I was going to tell you in, you know, a regular human being way. It just...kind of got away from me.”_ _

__“No, I get it,” Jason said._ _

__“Not that it was going to be a secret, either!” Roy said hurriedly. “I mean, it would have been a badly kept secret because I need to buy a new bed for her today because her shitty Ikea one is falling apart, and she’s been wanting one of those four poster canopy beds that cartoon princesses have, and you would _probably_ think it was weird that I was buying one of those for myself. But, like, I was going to explain in the car.”_ _

__He was babbling. Jason bit back a smile and put his right hand on Roy’s knee. “Roy. It’s fine. You _are_ explaining in the car.”_ _

__Roy took a deep breath. “Right,” he said._ _

__Jason put his hand back on the wheel. “So...her mom?”_ _

__Roy shook his head. “Not really in the picture. She tries to show up for birthdays and Christmases, but it’s sort of a crapshoot sometimes. She travels a lot. But Lian and I get by.”_ _

__Jason bit his lip. “I’m assuming she doesn’t know what you do? Lian, I mean, not her mom.”_ _

__“Definitely not.” Roy sighed. “It’s a conversation we’ll have to have eventually, but hopefully not for a while. A _long_ while.”_ _

__“But Emiko knows.”_ _

__“Oh god, yeah, sorry about that.” Roy put his hand over his face again. “It didn’t have anything to do with you, I promise. She just likes ragging me.”_ _

__“It’s _fine_ ,” Jason assured him again. “Like I said, I know all about embarrassing family members.”_ _

__“Thanks,” Roy said, and the smile Jason caught out of the corner of his eye was surprisingly soft. His heart thumped hard in his chest._ _

__This was it, he told himself. They were talking about family members. They were coming clean about things that weren’t _bad_ , per se, but were awkward to explain. Now was the time to tell Roy that one of those embarrassing family members used to be Roy’s best friend. Now, before it got too late and too weird._ _

__He didn’t say a word._ _

__“Oh, hey, speaking of slightly awkward topics,” Roy said, and Jason’s jaw tightened involuntarily. “I feel so stupid asking this, but...what’s your name? Jay Peters is a stage name, right?”_ _

__“Oh. Yeah,” Jason said. “My name really is Jay, though. Well, Jason. Either one is fine.” Could he get away with not saying his last name? No, that was a weirdo move. “Jason Todd.”_ _

__He forced himself to keep his eyes on the road rather than trying to monitor Roy out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction. Did he recognize the name? Was he putting the pieces together? Was it _Jason’s_ turn to be left thumbing a ride in the shoulder of the road? Metaphorically speaking, since it was his car, but…_ _

__“Cool,” Roy said. “Roy Harper’s my real name, but I go by William for the non-work stuff. Lian’s school, that sort of thing. It’s my middle name.” His expression was rueful when Jason glanced at him. “Protip: don’t start doing porn so young you don’t know you’re supposed to have a stage name, the paperwork gets super annoying in the other direction.”_ _

__“I’ll keep it in mind,” Jason said, so gravely that Roy laughed._ _

__*_ _

__It took them a couple of stores to find what Roy was looking for. The first one only had beds that Roy dismissed as “too froofy.”_ _

__“Not that there’s anything wrong with froofy,” he explained to Jason as they drove to the second store. “Froofy is exactly what she wants right now. But six months ago she hated the color pink and anything girly, and now it’s her favorite, and six months from _now_ she’ll probably hate it again. Better to get something simpler and dress it up with the actual canopy, because this bed is lasting until she’s a teenager.” He sighed. “Which at the rate she’s going, will happen any minute, at which point I will crumble to dust and blow away, the oldest and saddest man in the world.”_ _

__Jason gave him another sidelong look. “I don’t know,” he said. “You have pretty good stamina for the oldest man in the world.”_ _

__And there was the smile Jason had no resistance to. “I respond well to a congenial work environment,” he said, making Jason laugh. “And a ridiculously attractive coworker.”_ _

__Jason turned his attention back to the road, biting back his smile, but he couldn’t hide his blush. He didn’t particularly want to, though._ _

__Roy found what he declared the perfect bed at the second store, which was good, because Jason didn’t know of a third one. Jason wandered idly around, hands in his pockets, while Roy arranged for the bed to be delivered to his home later in the week, and then caught up to Jason with a warm hand on his arm._ _

__“Hey,” he said. “Thank you so much for showing me this place, Lian’s gonna be thrilled. I appreciate you putting up with the nonstop thrill ride of me talking about wood.”_ _

__“I mean, isn’t that technically my job?” Jason asked, and Roy laughed._ _

__“You still up for letting me buy you that cup of coffee?” Roy asked. “I saw kind of a hipster-y looking cafe down the block when we got here.”_ _

__“Yeah, sounds good.”_ _

__The cafe was _extremely_ hipster-y, but they had cold brew hidden among the endless list of green juices and acai bowls, and that was all Jason cared about. He let Roy buy him one and watched in mild horror as Roy added six sugars and half a cup of cream to his own._ _

__“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Jason said as they found an empty table in the corner, “but have you considered just drinking the milk out of a bowl of Lucky Charms? I feel like you would get the same effect.”_ _

__Roy put a hand to his heart, mock-wounded. “Wow. Can’t believe you’re negging me on our first date.” Then he paused. “Uh...this _is_ a date, right? I was hoping it was, but now I realize I might have been assuming things and you’re just such a nice person you always offer to do boring errands with near strangers.”_ _

__“Oh, no no no,” Jason said quickly. “I’m not a nice person at all.”_ _

__Roy blinked and then smiled, slow and lazy. Jason would do stupid things for that smile. Jason was _already_ doing stupid things for that smile._ _

__“Well,” Roy said, sipping his coffee. “Thanks for warning me.”_ _

__*_ _

__Coffee turned into lunch which turned into more coffee which turned into Roy glancing at his phone and realizing that he’d have to book it home if he wanted to keep his promise to Lian to be home by dinner. Jason was less disappointed than he would have expected. Sure, part of him wished Roy didn’t have to go, that he could take Roy home and see what he was like in bed without a whole camera crew around, but there was something about how soft Roy’s voice went whenever he talked about his daughter that Jason liked. Something appealing about how seriously he took his responsibility to her._ _

__Christ, Jason was getting old._ _

__He drove Roy home, and they made a plan to have dinner in a week before Roy let himself out of the car. Jason could hear him whistling as he ambled up the front walk, and drove away grinning._ _

__He was still smiling when he got home, when he threw together some leftovers for dinner and ate them on the couch, ignoring both the TV and a handful of texts from Dick in favor of remembering the day. And last Friday._ _

__He thought about Friday a _lot_ that week, especially in bed or in the shower. That in itself was unusual. He hadn’t gotten off so much on one of his own movies since he was brand new to porn and thrilled by the very idea of being filmed. He’d thought that making a movie with Roy, crossing the impossible off the bucket list, would have scratched that itch, but the more he got to know him, the more flirty texts they exchanged, the more Jason _wanted_ him. Wanted him for real, or at least without the cameras._ _

__He’d tell him on their second date, he decided. If it went well, if it seemed like it was going to _keep_ going well, he’d tell him that they’d known each other years ago. It felt too weird to keep it as a secret._ _

__For that second date, they wound up getting tacos in a tiny, noisy hole-in-the-wall decorated with hundreds of tiny animals cut out of hammered tin and painted garish colors. Roy didn’t drink, it turned out, and so Jason stuck to water too, but he didn’t miss the margaritas when the al pastor was so meltingly good and Roy’s long legs kept bumping his under the tiny table._ _

__“So how are you settling in at BXB?” Jason asked, half-shouting to make himself heard over the music._ _

__“Good, I think,” Roy said. “Had a shoot yesterday that went pretty well.”_ _

__“Oh yeah?” Jason asked, tamping down an errant feeling of jealousy. This was the wrong career for that. “Who with?”_ _

__“Slade Wilson.”_ _

__Jason’s eyebrows went up. “And yet you walked in here under your own power. I’m impressed.”_ _

__Roy laughed. “Yeah, he’s not exactly gentle. Have you worked with him?”_ _

__“Only side by side. We did a whole locker room orgy thing last year,” Jason said. “But he doesn’t bottom, and I didn’t on camera until you, so…”_ _

__“An honor, believe me.”_ _

__“Shut up,” Jason said, grinning. “Anyway yeah, haven’t fucked him but I have fucked his son. Oh, and I dated his daughter for a while, but that wasn’t for a movie. She doesn’t do porn.”_ _

__“Going for the whole family? I’m impressed.” Roy’s eyebrows were raised, but his tone was amused and completely without judgment. Jason tried to imagine getting that blithe of a response from anyone in his own family and failed._ _

__“Well, not quite,” he admitted. “There’s another son, but he’s not in the business. I think he’s in the Philharmonic, actually. Violin or something.” He shook his head. “Too rich for my blood.”_ _

__“I guess you’ll just have to settle for percussionist trash like me,” Roy said._ _

__“See, your use of the word ‘percussionist’ worries me,” Jason said. “Because you could be telling me you’re a drummer, or you could be trying to put a positive spin on the fact that every so often you pull out a triangle and really go to town.”_ _

__“Why can’t it be both?”_ _

__They swapped war stories about the industry as they lingered over their food, and then drifted on to other topics. Roy didn’t bring up his family much outside of Lian, and Jason was grateful, because it let him avoid talking about his own. He _would_ tell Roy tonight, just...not just yet. Not when they were having such a good time._ _

__After the noisy restaurant, the normal street traffic outside was so relatively quiet it pressed on Jason’s ears in a way that felt both palpable and anticipatory. He felt extremely aware of himself in the passenger seat of Roy’s car, and even more aware of Roy: the long drape of him against the driver’s seat, the way he smelled, the low rumble of his voice when he asked for directions._ _

__Part of Jason wanted to stay here, safe in this cocoon where he still hadn’t told Roy why he’d requested him for the shoot. But maybe it would be fine. After all, he hadn’t lied; he hadn’t held back any information that would hurt Roy. He’d just failed to tell him that once upon a time he’d been a thirteen-year-old with a desperate crush. That was okay, right?_ _

__Please, let it be okay._ _

__Roy pulled into Jason’s driveway and killed the engine. Jason took a deep breath._ _

__“Listen, Roy, I need to—” he started, at the same time Roy said, “Jay, can I—”_ _

__They stopped, laughing awkwardly. “Go ahead,” Roy said._ _

__“No, after you,” Jason said. Buying himself another thirty seconds, like a coward._ _

__“Oh,” Roy said. “Well, it’s probably silly that I feel so nervous about this after, you know, fucking you, but...I’d really like to kiss you. If that’s okay.”_ _

__Jason hoped it was too dark in the car for Roy to see the way his cheeks were heating up. “Oh. Yeah,” he said. “It’s okay.”_ _

__Roy smiled— _help me_ , Jason thought—and leaned in. Jason met him halfway, and because there was no Harvey there to tell him he couldn’t, he reached up to cup Roy’s cheek, to feel the warmth of his Roy’s skin against his palm. Roy’s lips parted when Jason’s tongue brushed against them, but the kiss was still tentative, even delicate. Jason sighed softly._ _

__And then suddenly it wasn’t delicate at all, and Jason was reaching down to unbuckle his seatbelt because he couldn’t lean nearly as far into Roy’s orbit as he wanted to with it on. Roy’s mouth was hot on his and his left hand came up to settle against the back of Jason’s neck, heavy in the best way, and Jason couldn’t help the little groan that escaped him._ _

__When Roy pulled back he was breathing hard, hot damp puffs against Jason’s mouth that made him shiver. “Hey,” he said. “I don’t...we can just keep kissing, I am _so happy_ to keep kissing you, but I thought I should mention...Emiko’s watching Lian again, and I told her I didn’t know when I’d be home, but midnight at the latest.”_ _

__It was barely nine. Jason’s pulse raced._ _

__“I didn’t want to make assumptions, like since we already filmed together you’re up for whatever, or anything like that,” Roy went on hurriedly. “I just thought I’d rather have the time, in case—but we can stay here, or I can go home, or—”_ _

__“Come inside,” Jason said. His voice came out a little hoarse. “Come to bed with me.”_ _

__Maybe Roy _could_ see his blush, because Jason could certainly see the way Roy’s eyes went dark and heated at that. Roy kissed him again, all hunger and urgency, and then they were scrambling out of the car, hurrying up the walk to the front door. It took Jason _forever_ to get the door unlocked with Roy pressed to his back and kissing his neck, but finally, _finally_ they were inside, and Jason pinned Roy up against the wall and slid his leg between Roy’s thighs._ _

__Roy groaned, his hands coming to rest on Jason’s lower back. Jason made an impatient noise and reached down to move them to his ass, and Roy laughed into his mouth. “I’m just trying to be a gentleman,” he said._ _

__“Well, don’t,” Jason replied, and bit at his neck._ _

__Roy moaned, grinding down against Jason’s leg and squeezing his ass. “Fuck, Jay, I want you so bad,” he breathed._ _

__“You’ve got me,” Jason said, his blood running hot in his veins. “Come on, bedroom’s this way.”_ _

__He tugged Roy away from the wall, but they didn’t make very good progress, mostly because Roy was walking backwards and Jason couldn’t steer him very well while he was kissing him. It took them what felt like hours to reach the living room, and Jason was just about to suggest giving up on the bedroom and having sex on the couch when the doorbell rang._ _

__Roy pulled back, looking way more disheveled than he had during their shoot, his mouth kiss-swollen and gorgeous. “Should you get that?”_ _

__“I guess, but I don’t know who the fuck is ringing my doorbell out of nowhere,” Jason said, frowning._ _

__“Girl Scouts?”_ _

__“At nine o’ clock at night?” Jason asked, heading back toward the front door._ _

__He unlocked it, pulled it open—and there was Dick, with a big grin on his face and what appeared to be an Uber vanishing down the block. “Little Wing!” Dick cried, opening his arms._ _

__Jason stared. “ _Dick?_ ”_ _

__Dick hugged him. Jason’s arms dangled in useless confusion. “What are you _doing_ here?” Jason asked._ _

__“I _told_ you I was going to be in town to look in on WE West, and that we were hanging out whether you wanted to or not,” Dick said. “I was very clear about this.”_ _

__“That was today?”_ _

__Dick tsked, sounding so much like their littlest brother when he did that it would have been funny in any other circumstance. “You really need to check your texts, Jay. Why, am I interrupting something?”_ _

__He pushed past Jason and into the house. It took a minute for Jason’s brain to catch up so he could close the door and follow Dick. “Actually, yes, and this really isn’t a good time, so why don’t we have brunch or something tomorrow instead—”_ _

__But Dick had already reached the living room, and seen just who was leaning against the arm of the couch waiting for Jason._ _

__“Roy?”_ _

__“Dick?”_ _

__They both looked at Jason, who froze. “Uh…”_ _

__“What are...I haven’t seen you since…” Dick looked back and forth between Roy and Jason, and Jason could _see_ the minute Dick took in Jason’s tousled hair, their flushed cheeks. “ _Oh_ ,” he said. “Oh, you’re...okay.”_ _

__“I _said_ it wasn’t a good time,” Jason said weakly. He risked a glance at Roy, who mostly still looked shellshocked._ _

__“I guess it would make sense that you two know each other, what with the, uh...acting,” Dick said. He’d always been diffident about Jason’s career, though at least he didn’t flat-out ignore it like Bruce did._ _

__“The porn?” Roy recovered enough to ask wryly at the same time that Jason snapped, “It’s porn, Dick.”_ _

__“Wait,” Roy said, and now it was his turn to look back and forth between Dick and Jason. “How do _you_ two know each other?”_ _

__Dick’s brow furrowed. “How do I know my brother?” he asked, and the floor dropped out from under Jason’s feet._ _

__“Your _brother?_ ” Roy repeated. “What do you mean, your—” His eyes went wide with sudden realization. “ _Jason_.”_ _

__“Uh. Yeah,” Jason said. And then, like an idiot: “Surprise?”_ _

__“But you were just a kid!” Roy said. “You were…” He paused, clearly doing the math. “You’d be what, now? Twenty...two?”_ _

__“He turned twenty-three in August,” Dick volunteered._ _

__“Stop helping, Dick,” Jason muttered. He’d known, sort of, that Roy would have thought of Dick’s kid brother as, well, a kid, but it still felt embarrassing and oddly hurtful._ _

__“So when you told me your real name, that was a lie?” And if Jason was looking for hurt, it was clear as day in Roy’s blue eyes._ _

__“No!” Jason protested._ _

__“I don’t recall hearing a ‘Wayne’ in there, Jay!”_ _

__“I’m adopted!” Jason pointed out, gesturing between himself and Dick. “We both are! My real name _is_ Jason Todd.”_ _

__Dick cleared his throat. “I mean, _technically_ it’s Jason Todd-Wayne.”_ _

__“Only legally!” Jason snapped. “I don’t use the Wayne. Neither do you, for that matter.”_ _

__“Yeah, but I’m not the one not using it to stick it to Bruce.”_ _

__“Jesus, Dick,” Jason said, squeezing his temples for a minute before letting them go. “Can you just...give us a minute here? You’re not helping.”_ _

__Dick looked at Roy, and then back at Jason. “Yeah,” he said. “I...yeah. I’ll be...around, I guess.”_ _

__He left the room. Jason didn’t really care where he went, as long as he wasn’t standing around offering color commentary on Jason’s mistakes. The house was big enough for him to get out of earshot as long as Roy didn’t start shouting._ _

__Fuck, Jason hoped Roy didn’t start shouting._ _

__Roy watched Dick go, then turned back to Jason. “Explain.”_ _

__Jason opened his mouth, then closed it again. Fuck, this was mortifying. “I found your cam when I was a kid. The one you made when you were still underage. I was thirteen.”_ _

__“Oh god,” Roy said, putting his hand over his mouth. “I feel like someone’s going to show up to take me to jail in a second. Possibly your dad. Or _my_ dad.”_ _

__“You were a kid, too,” Jason pointed out. “Anyway, I didn’t...I mean, I was still trying to figure some things out back then, and you were...your cam…” He closed his eyes, aware that he was beet red. “Before I found it, I thought maybe I liked boys. After I found it, I _knew_ I did.”_ _

__He opened his eyes again. Roy looked...he didn’t know how to describe the expression on Roy’s face._ _

__“I can’t tell if that’s cute or horrifying,” Roy said, so apparently he wasn’t sure what he was feeling either. “If you say you got into porn because of my extremely bad example, I’m going to take _myself_ to jail.”_ _

__“No. That was a coincidence,” Jason said, but was it, exactly? Or had he been willing to film himself because he remembered Roy doing it, remembered how watching Roy made him feel? “But then you signed with BXB.”_ _

__“Right,” Roy said. “And you requested me because…”_ _

__“Because you were like my unattainable crush when I was a kid and all of a sudden, there you were, attainable!” Jason burst out. “Because I thought you would _recognize_ me and it would be a funny story, and when you didn’t, I didn’t know how to explain in a way that didn’t make me sound like a total creep! And then I liked you even more than I did when I was thirteen, and you seemed to like me, too, and…” He sighed. “I was going to tell you tonight. But then we were…” He made a helpless gesture._ _

__“I get it,” Roy said. “You wanted to get off before you told me that you were...I don’t even know what to call it. Stalking me? Manipulating me?”_ _

__“It wasn’t like that,” Jason protested. “I _tried_ to tell you, but then you kissed me, and…”_ _

__“Oh, I see, so this is _my_ fault.”_ _

__“That’s not what I meant!”_ _

__Roy looked away like he’d find answers written on the arm of Jason’s couch or something, and then back at Jason. “This is really weird, Jay. I mean, look at it from my perspective. I meet this cute, funny guy, and I think we’re hitting it off, and then I find out that he arranged for me to have sex with him on camera because he’s been fixated on me since _middle school?_ Do you get how that feels?”_ _

__“I haven’t been _fixated_ since. I had a crush on you _then_ ,” Jason argued. “And it’s not like I lied about anything.” Inwardly he winced; neither the words nor the defensive tone he could hear creeping into his voice was going to make this any better, but he couldn’t seem to stop._ _

__“No,” Roy said. “You just didn’t tell me the truth.”_ _

__“Roy…” Jason said, but nothing else. There was nothing he _could_ say, nothing that could fix this._ _

__“Yeah,” Roy said. “I think I should go. Tell Dick I said...fuck, I don’t even know. Tell him I said bye, I guess.” He headed for the door._ _

__“Roy, I’m sorry,” Jason blurted out._ _

__Roy looked back at him, standing in the open doorway, and this time Jason knew exactly what to call the expression on his face. He knew perfectly well what disappointment looked like._ _

__“Yeah, me too,” Roy said, and closed the door behind him._ _

__When Dick cautiously poked his head back into the living room, Jason was sitting on the couch and staring into a half-drunk glass of whiskey. “You can come in,” Jason said. “He’s gone.”_ _

__Dick sat down next to him. “Did I screw things up for you?”_ _

__For a minute, Jason contemplated what a relief it would be if he could blame it all on Dick; if he could shove this whole mess into Dick’s lap and retreat into the comforting embrace of anger instead of guilt and shame._ _

__“Nah,” he said instead. “I did this one all on my own.”_ _

__Dick gave him a long look. Then he got up and left the room, and Jason heard the ice machine on the fridge running. Dick returned with a second glass and poured his own serving from the bottle on the coffee table._ _

__“Tell me about it,” he said. He smiled sympathetically at Jason, and Jason managed a wan one in return._ _

__Sometimes it didn’t totally suck to have a brother._ _

__*_ _

__He was almost expecting it when Natalia called him a week later and told him that BXB wanted him and Roy to make another movie together. It just seemed to be the way his luck was going lately._ _

__“Apparently they loved your chemistry last time,” she said. “They’re talking series. I’m going to send over that list of hard and soft limits you sent me in case you need to update anything.”_ _

__“Uh...I don’t know if the two of us working together again is a great idea,” Jason said, eyeing what was left of the bottle of whiskey after he’d unburdened his woes to Dick and wondering if he’d need another drink at the end of this conversation. So what if it was ten in the morning?_ _

__“Did he cross a line on set?” Natalia asked, and her voice suddenly had the cold ring of steel in it that was the reason Jason had chosen her as his agent. She was always ready to go to war for him, and she was _lethal_. “Or say something to you outside of the shoot? Because I will get his ass fired if you want me to, just say the word.”_ _

__“No!” Jason said, before she could dispatch a hit squad to Roy’s house. “He didn’t do anything. I’m the one who fucked up.”_ _

__There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Okay, I’m going to need more than that if this is something actionable, Jay.”_ _

__“It’s nothing like that. Jesus, Nat,” Jason said. “We just went on a couple dates, and they didn’t end very well. I kept some stuff from him that I shouldn’t have, and he was rightfully pissed. So I don’t think he wants to do a whole series with me any time soon.”_ _

__“Hmm,” Natalia said. “Well, he might not be as pissed as you think, because he already said yes.”_ _

__Jason nearly dropped the phone. “What?”_ _

__“Yeah, BXB told me his agent already signed off on everything. They’re just waiting on you,” she said. “So what do you think, kid? You want to give it a shot?”_ _

__Jason sat down on the arm of the couch, baffled. “Uh...I need to think about it. And maybe talk to him. Can you get me a few days before I have to answer?”_ _

__“Sure,” she said, her voice a bit softer than usual. “Let me know what you figure out. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”_ _

__“Okay. Bye, Nat.”_ _

__Jason stared at his phone once the line had gone dead. Why would Roy have said yes to doing not just another movie, but a whole _series_ together? He’d made it clear that night that he didn’t want anything to do with Jason, and they hadn’t spoken since._ _

__Unless...Jason opened up his text history with Roy, even though he knew perfectly well there was nothing new in there. Sure enough, there were no missed messages._ _

__Shit. Roy was brand new to BXB, while Jason had been there for years. What if Roy was worried that saying no to an opportunity would mean the studio canceled his contract? What if he didn’t feel like he _could_ say no?_ _

__If that was the case, Jason should turn the series down so that Roy didn’t have to. But what if BXB, like Natalia, wanted to know what Roy had done that made one of their established stars unwilling to work with him again?_ _

__He needed to talk to Roy, so they could figure out the best way for them to decline the series without hurting Roy’s career. He’d made enough of a hash of things making decisions without consulting Roy; he couldn’t do it again._ _

__His text history with Roy was still open on his phone. _Hey_ , he started to type, and deleted it._ _

___Can we talk?_ _ _

___Why did you say yes to filming with me again?_ _ _

___I’m sorry._ _ _

__He deleted them all. Closed the text app. Opened OnlyFans, even though he knew he shouldn’t. The only update to Roy’s feed was another black and white nude, clearly from the same photoshoot as the previously posted one. It told Jason nothing._ _

__He closed the app, dropped the phone on the couch behind him, and buried his face in his hands._ _

__“Fuck,” he said._ _

__*_ _

__In the end, he manned up and drove to Roy’s house. It seemed easier, if scarier, to try to resolve this face-to-face. At least he’d probably be able to gauge how Roy was feeling better than he could over text. Even if that feeling was hating Jason Todd-Wayne very much._ _

__“Hi,” he said when Roy opened the door. “Can we talk?”_ _

__“Uh.” Roy looked surprised to see him, but not angry, which was something, at least. “Sure.”_ _

__He stepped back to let Jason into the house, glancing down at the object in Jason’s hands as he did. “Oh,” Jason said, holding out the teddy bear in its frilly pink dress and one of those weird cone-shaped hats princesses supposedly wore. “This is for Lian. The hat and dress come off for when she decides she hates pink. But, uh, you can throw it out if you think I’m a creep, I get it. I’m assuming she’s at school? Is this an okay time?”_ _

__Roy took the bear. Jason was pretty sure there was a faint smile on his face. “Yeah, she’s at school. And I don’t think you’re a creep.”_ _

__He led Jason through to the living room, which was tidier than it had been the last time Jason had been there, though there was a vacuum cleaner sitting in the middle of the carpet. “As you can see, it’s a great time,” Roy added, gesturing to the vacuum. “You saved me from cleaning.”_ _

__He sat on the couch. Jason paused, then joined him, not too close._ _

__“I wanted to apologize again,” Jason said. “And to tell you...I know BXB wants us to do that series, and my agent said you already agreed, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can talk to them and explain that we can’t do it. We can blame it on me entirely, I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing it because you’re new, or anything like that—”_ _

__“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” Roy interrupted, and Jason ground to a halt. “I mean, it’s a little _awkward_ , yeah, but…” He sighed, looking down at the teddy bear in his hands. “I should apologize to you, too.”_ _

__Jason blinked. “Why?”_ _

__Roy winced. “I overreacted. I...look, I get that you have fond memories of my old cam, but it’s not something I’m particularly proud of. My relationship with Ollie was pretty rough around then, and I was looking for attention, and I chose a really profoundly stupid way to get it.” He held up the hand that wasn’t holding the bear. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not ashamed of what I do for a living, and I’m proud of the career I built, but I didn’t get into it in a way that was smart or healthy. Or legal, for that matter.”_ _

__“And yet you’re not mad at me for rubbing your face in it?” Jason asked._ _

__“It’s not like you meant to do it,” Roy said. “It was just a lot—seeing Dick out of nowhere, and then you bringing it up. Yeah, I was pretty pissed at you when I left, and for a while after, but I also...well, I also couldn’t stop thinking about you.”_ _

__“Oh,” Jason said. His heart gave a stupid little thump in his chest._ _

__“Yeah,” Roy said, with a self-deprecating twist to his smile. “And the more I did, the more I saw it from your point of view. Do I wish you’d told me earlier? Sure. But I don’t know that I would have done anything differently than you did.”_ _

__Roy didn’t hate him. Roy wasn’t even _mad_ at him. Jason had absolutely no idea what to do with this information._ _

__“Can I give Dick your number?” he blurted out._ _

__It was Roy’s turn to blink in surprise. “What?”_ _

__Fuck, Jason was an idiot. “We talked, after you left,” he explained. “He misses you. He wishes you two hadn’t drifted apart after...well. I know he’d like to, you know. Mend fences.”_ _

__And that, that was definitely a real smile spreading over Roy’s face. “Yeah,” he said. “I’d like that, too. Thanks.”_ _

__“And the series,” Jason made himself say. “You don’t mind doing it? I know you said it doesn’t make you uncomfortable, but, I mean… _I_ wouldn’t want to work with me, in your position.”_ _

__“Yeah, well, I liked working with you,” Roy said. His smile suddenly faded. “But if it makes _you_ uncomfortable, we can drop it—”_ _

__“No, no, it’s fine!” Jason said, too quickly, and this time Roy’s smile was knowing. Jason fought a blush. “I’d like to work with you again, too.”_ _

__“Cool,” Roy said._ _

__Jason swallowed. He should leave it at that. Having Roy smiling at him, not furious with him, willing to film with him again...that should be enough. If he pushed it, he could ruin it._ _

__But he was no damn good at letting things lie. “Is there any chance for...outside of work?” he asked. “Before you answer, I should tell you that I subscribed to your OnlyFans after I found out we’d be working together. I’ve only watched the most recent video, though. But, you know. In the interest of full disclosure. Of what I’ve watched. Of yours.”_ _

__“Well, you should watch the rest of the videos,” Roy said. “It’s an expensive subscription and I put out good content, you should get your money’s worth.” He laughed at the look on Jason’s face. “I’m a porn star, Jay, I’m not opposed to incredibly gorgeous men watching me, you know. _Do porn._ ”_ _

__Jason knew his cheeks were red. “I just didn’t want you to feel like I was hiding anything. Or creeping on you.”_ _

__Roy’s expression went thoughtful, and he set the bear to the side. “Well, there is still something you haven’t told me.”_ _

__“What?” Jason asked, racking his brain for what he might have forgotten to confess._ _

__Roy shifted closer on the couch. “What did you think of the video?”_ _

__His smile was _filthy_ , and Jason started to suspect Roy might be on board with the idea of a third date. “First, that Mike Carter at Goldstar is out of his goddamn mind. And second…” He swallowed again. “That I can’t remember the last time I came that hard by myself.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Roy asked, smile widening. Jason couldn’t look away from his mouth. “Good to know I still got it.”_ _

__“You didn’t answer my question,” Jason said, even though he was pretty sure Roy _had_ , really. “Can we try again? You and me?”_ _

__“Yes,” Roy said._ _

__It was Jason’s turn to shift closer. “Can I take you out again? Maybe Friday night?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__Jason dipped his head. “Can I kiss you right now?”_ _

__“ _Yes_ ,” Roy said, or started to, because Jason reached his mouth before he could finish the word. Roy didn’t seem to mind being interrupted, if the way he sank his fingers into Jason’s hair and parted his lips for Jason’s tongue was any indication._ _

__And fuck, Roy Harper still kissed like a dream, but it was better now, better without Jason’s guilty nerves perched on his shoulder like a vengeful ghost. He stroked his thumb over Roy’s jaw and shivered when Roy sighed into his mouth. How had he fucked up so thoroughly and still somehow ended up here?_ _

__He broke away as a sudden thought occurred to him. “This isn’t...this isn’t because I’m, uh, a fan. You know that, right?” he asked. “I just...fuck, Roy, I just like you so damn much.”_ _

__There was a pink flush along Roy’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nose, right where his freckles were densest. Jason wanted to kiss every inch of it._ _

__“Good,” Roy said, and that smile was still dazzling. “Because the feeling’s mutual.”_ _

__*_ _

__Friday night couldn’t come fast enough. Jason had picked Roy up and hadn’t even minded Emiko’s merciless roasting, because she’d agreed to stay overnight with Lian. Roy wanted to get back pretty early the next morning, ideally before Lian woke up, but Jason didn’t mind that either, because it meant they had an excuse not to linger over dinner._ _

__Which meant it was still pretty early when Roy pinned Jason up against his bedroom door and kissed him until his mouth was tingling and he was aching in his jeans. Jason pulled him close and dipped his head to pepper kisses along that sharply angled jaw, to bask in the way Roy sighed and tilted his chin to give Jason better access. “I feel like I should text Dick and make sure he’s safely back in Gotham,” Jason murmured, enjoying the way Roy’s laughter rumbled through him when Jason’s lips were pressed to his Adam’s apple. “I’m feeling a bit of deja vu.”_ _

__“Yeah, well, if he shows up he can just watch, because I’m not stopping,” Roy said. His hand was under Jason’s shirt, his fingers trailing up and down Jason’s spine where his back curved away from the door._ _

__Jason wrinkled his nose. “I’m pretty shameless, but even I draw the line at fucking in front of my brother.”_ _

__“Okay, fair enough, he should stay home then.”_ _

__Jason tugged on Roy’s shirt and Roy obligingly peeled it off, letting Jay run his hands over that broad chest, those arms, tracing the lines of his tattoos with his fingers. They made their way across the room, scattering clothes as they went, until they landed on the mattress. Roy had looked good naked on film, and he’d looked good naked on set, but it turned out he looked best naked in Jason’s bed._ _

__“Fuck, I want to do everything to you,” he said, kissing Jason’s chest. “What do you want, baby? My mouth? My ass? My dick? Tell me.”_ _

__Jason’s mind stuttered over the embarrassment of riches being offered to him. “I...yes? Yes.”_ _

__Roy laughed and then sat up. “Wait, I know,” he said. “Where’s your phone?”_ _

__“Uh, it was in my pocket, so probably on the floor,” Jason said, bemused. “Why? Don’t actually text Dick.” Because Roy was already scrambling off the bed, giving Jason a fantastic view of his ass in the process._ _

__“Ha. No,” Roy said, holding the phone out to Jason. “Unlock, please.”_ _

__Jason obeyed, a little nervous, and watched as Roy navigated to OnlyFans. “Wait. What are you doing?”_ _

__“Aw, I’m your only subscription,” Roy said, batting his eyelashes at Jason. “You could cancel this, by the way, I’ll just give you a private show.”_ _

__“You told me to watch all your videos,” Jason protested, his cheeks a little warm. “I’m trying to pace myself, not give myself carpal tunnel syndrome.”_ _

__“Oh good, that means there are videos you haven’t watched. Show me one,” Roy said, holding the phone out to Jason again._ _

__Jason scrolled until he reached a video with a thumbnail of Roy holding a truly massive dildo. “Here. I was saving this one.”_ _

__“A true connoisseur, I see. Here, hang on.” Jason was sitting on the bed, his legs loosely spread in front of him. Roy knelt behind him, his thighs on either side of Jason’s hips, his dick pressed against his lower back. He reached around Jason to hold the phone in front of him so he could see it and pressed play, then dragged the progress bar forward. “That part’s boring, it’s just me talking about the product. Let me get you to the good stuff.”_ _

__“Wait, what are you—” Jason asked, although he was pretty sure he knew._ _

__“There we go.” Roy led the video play. The Roy on screen had three fingers in his ass and was writhing on them, soft moans coming from Jason’s tinny phone speakers._ _

__“Roy…” Jason breathed as the real Roy pressed up behind him. One hand flattened over his belly while the other settled loosely around his dick. Roy had only touched him through his jeans before, when they filmed, and even the light touch made Jason buck._ _

__“You said you came especially hard watching me,” Roy murmured in Jason’s ear, stroking him lightly. “I want you to show me.”_ _

__“Oh fuck,” Jason said, his dick twitching in Roy’s hand. “But what about you?”_ _

__“Believe me, I’m getting plenty out of it,” Roy assured him, shifting so that his dick slid along the small of Jason’s back. “Now pay attention. You paid good money to watch me take that thing.”_ _

__He said it like Jason had been able to tear his eyes away from the phone screen, where Roy had picked up the dildo and was slowly easing it into himself. Jason swallowed hard. “What...what did it feel like?” he asked. The little bitten-off whimpers the Roy on screen was letting out were at least a partial answer to that question, but he wanted to hear the real Roy._ _

__“Big,” Roy said, and Jason let out a shaky laugh. “Good. I’m a bit of a size queen, so yeah, I wasn’t complaining.” His hand tightened on Jason’s dick, real strokes instead of the light touches he’d been teasing him with. “On a related note, I’m looking forward to getting this in me at some point in the near future.”_ _

__“I think there’s a little...size disparity,” Jason pointed out. “I don’t want you to be disappointed.” He was perfectly happy with his size—he was big enough for a career in porn, after all—but the dildo that was now only halfway inside Roy was definitely bigger than he was._ _

__“It’s better when it’s real,” Roy said, kissing the side of his neck as he played with him. Jason’s head lolled, torn between dropping back onto Roy’s shoulder so Roy could do whatever he wanted with him, and staying where it was so he could keep watching the video. “Best when it’s attached to someone I’m really, really into.”_ _

__“Fuck, Roy,” Jason breathed as the Roy on camera took the dildo all the way down to its sculpted balls, stretching wide around it. “Look at you.”_ _

__“Mm, I’m busy looking at something else,” Roy said. His teeth grazed Jason’s jaw, and the hand on Jason’s stomach came up to pinch at one of Jason’s nipples, making him gasp. “So fucking gorgeous.”_ _

__“Roy,” Jason murmured, turning towards Roy’s mouth, seeking out a kiss. Roy gave it to him, his left hand still teasing Jason’s nipple, his right hand stroking him steadily. “Fuck, love the way you touch me.”_ _

__“A little better than watching it alone, huh?” Roy asked, pulling back enough to smile against his cheek._ _

__Jason laughed breathlessly, his eyes catching on the screen again, where Roy was fucking himself with the dildo, his face flushed and his back arching up. “So much better,” he agreed. “You should add this service as a subscription tier or something.”_ _

__“That’s Patreon,” Roy said. “Besides, I don’t want to do this for anyone else.” His hand tightened around Jason, just enough to be perfect, and he kissed the curve of his shoulder. “Just you.”_ _

__“God.” It was overwhelming, Roy’s hands on him like this, his voice in Jason’s ear while Jason watched him on his phone. Not so much because of the video itself—although Roy was, as always, very good at what he did—but the heady recursiveness of all of it at once: Roy’s ragged breathing on camera and the warm puffs of air against Jason’s cheek, Roy’s dick hard against his stomach on camera and the damp head of it rubbing against Jason’s spine in real life._ _

__But it was more than that. It was Roy not just forgiving Jason his fantasies, but bringing them to life. It was Roy making things okay when Jason had still been fighting the quiet fear that he wouldn’t be forgiven. It was the fact that the things that turned Jason on about Roy were somehow impossibly, perfectly, the things that turned Roy on about Jason._ _

__Jason was losing track of the video, his eyes fluttering shut every time he bottomed out into Roy’s fist. “Getting close, baby?” Roy murmured in his ear, and Jason let out a soft, strangled sound._ _

__“Don’t stop,” he pleaded._ _

__“I won’t,” Roy promised, and pinched Jason’s other nipple, hard. “Gonna make you come, Jay. You looked so pretty coming on my dick when we were filming. I want to see it again.”_ _

__“Yes,” Jason said nonsensically, pushing back against Roy’s warm solidity, forward into his fist, his hips stuttering helplessly between the two, as much as they could from his seated position. He wanted to be on his knees so that he could really rock against Roy; he wanted to be on his stomach, willing and open for him._ _

__Later._ _

__Roy nipped at his earlobe, and Jason whined. “So gorgeous, Jay,” he said. “Wanna make you feel so good. You like it when I touch you like this, baby?”_ _

__“I—” Jason started, and then his orgasm overtook him, stealing the words from his lips. He gasped and shuddered through it as Roy stroked him hard and fast, peppering the side of his face with kisses._ _

__Finally he groaned and pushed Roy’s hand away, still tingling and overstimulated, still wanting. Roy pressed a wet kiss to his jaw. “Fuck, that was so hot, Jay.”_ _

__Jason shook his head, trying to clear it. “I need…” He pushed up onto his knees, turned around._ _

__Roy was grinning at him, cheeks pink, eyes dancing, the head of his dick shiny with precome. “Yeah, baby?” he asked. “What do you need?”_ _

__Jason kissed him, hard, then pushed him down until he was flat on his back. “This,” he said, settling between Roy’s spread thighs, and dragged his tongue up the length of Roy’s dick._ _

__Roy moaned, his hands settling in Jason’s hair. “God, please,” he said. “I’ve been dreaming about this since we filmed.”_ _

__Jason grinned up at him. “You’re not the only one,” he said, before taking Roy in his mouth._ _

__Roy groaned and cursed as Jason sucked him, his fingers alternating between petting Jason’s hair and tugging it lightly, his dick leaking heavily on Jason’s tongue. Jason watched him through his lashes, the flush spreading across his chest, the graceful line of his throat when he tipped his head back, and if he hadn’t just come he knew he’d be rutting against the mattress._ _

__“Jay,” Roy groaned, his fingers tightening as his thigh muscles twitched. “God, your mouth.”_ _

__Jason hummed contentedly, working his tongue under the head of Roy’s dick, hollowing his cheeks. Greedily collecting every needy little sound that fell from Roy’s lips. Roy filled his senses: the smell and the taste of him, his bitten-off moans. The long gorgeous sprawl of him in Jason’s bed when Jason glanced up. The _feel_ of him: slick and hard against Jason’s tongue and pumping fist, the soft prickle of hair on his lean thighs, the strength of his fingers in Jason’s hair._ _

__When Jason was thirteen, furtively watching Roy’s cams behind his locked door, he’d always thought that each night was the last, that one last view would be enough. When he’d arranged for them to film together, he thought a single shoot would scratch the itch. Now he was starting to suspect that there would never be one last time; that no amount of Roy on film or in the flesh would ever be enough for him to get his fill._ _

__His jaw was just starting to ache in that satisfying way when Roy gave his hair a light warning tug. “Jay,” he said. “Fuck, I’m so close.”_ _

__Jason pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand, working Roy hard and fast. He didn’t mind swallowing and certainly wouldn’t mind it with Roy, was planning on letting Roy come in his mouth as often as he wanted going forward—but for this time, the first time that was the two of them for real, he wanted a better look than what he could get peering up at Roy though his lashes. He’d watched Roy make himself come so many times on camera; he wanted to see it when it was _Jason_ getting him there._ _

__And fuck, it was worth it when Roy’s hips snapped up into his hand, when he cried out Jason’s name as he spilled on his clenching stomach. The little broken noises he made as Jason stroked him through the aftershocks alone were better than any porn on the market. Jason knew. He was a professional._ _

__“Fuck,” Roy breathed when Jason let go of him to reach for the tissues and wipe up the worst of the mess. “Jesus. Come here.”_ _

__Jason let Roy tug him down into a kiss, one that turned long and lazy and satisfied, with Jason sprawled half on top of Roy, his thigh wedged between Roy’s. Roy bumped Jason’s nose with his own, then his cheek; kissed his temple and smiled._ _

__“I’m really glad you asked me out again,” he said._ _

__“I’m really glad you could spend the night,” Jason replied. His hand dropped to Roy’s hip, thumb stroking lazily over the hard jut of it. “Do you want to get some sleep? I know you’ve gotta get home pretty early tomorrow, and I hear parents are always exhausted…”_ _

__Roy clearly caught the mischief in Jason’s tone, because he gave Jason that crooked grin, the one Jason was helpless in the face of. “Not _that_ exhausted,” he said. “After all, we’ve got a lot of filming coming up, and I believe in the importance of thorough rehearsal.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Jason asked, grinning back. “How thorough?”_ _

__Roy kissed him. “Give me five minutes and I’ll show you.”_ _

__“Sounds like a plan,” Jason said. “What should we do with ourselves for those five minutes, though?”_ _

__“Oh, we’ll think of something,” Roy said, and kissed him again. This time Jason let himself sink into it, into the softness of Roy’s mouth and the warm body beneath him and the strong hands on his back. Part of him still couldn’t quite believe he was here—that the fantasy had come true. It was anything like he had imagined as a kid, or even when he’d requested Roy for the shoot. Not with a small child in the mix and all the coordinating they’d done and would have to do to keep this from disrupting her life; not with all of Jason’s stumbles and secrets and mortifying over-eagerness._ _

__But Roy’s touch was unmistakably real, here in Jason’s bed, and he kissed Jason like he could do it forever, and Jason found that he had no complaints, in the end._ _

__No, it wasn’t anything like he’d imagined. It was better._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is Nocturna as Jason's agent and Harvey Bullock as the director because both of those things make me laugh _so hard_. Also making me laugh so hard: Booster Gold's completely ludicrous sex toy company. Booster, honey, WYD?
> 
> Anyway, this is definitely not how the porn industry works, probably? I have no idea, folks. I don't even have an OnlyFans account. The videos are basically like sexy makeup hauls, right? Let's go with that.
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
